<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sharena Doesn't Want Reading Glasses, But Needs Them by Maxis_the_Mercenary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315117">Sharena Doesn't Want Reading Glasses, But Needs Them</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxis_the_Mercenary/pseuds/Maxis_the_Mercenary'>Maxis_the_Mercenary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Headcanon, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxis_the_Mercenary/pseuds/Maxis_the_Mercenary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Title, more or less. Maybe I'll continue this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sharon | Sharena/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sharena Doesn't Want Reading Glasses, But Needs Them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I found this in my computer and realized that I never shared it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sharena pulled her book closer to her eyes. Then pushed it farther away, squinting. She held it out in front of me and asked, “Can you read this?”<br/>	I looked at the print. “He pulled her close and, his voice barely a whisper, said—”<br/>	“Not that! You know what I meant!”<br/>	I smiled cheekily. “Of course, honey! I’ve been able to read English for quite a while now.”<br/>	She rolled her eyes, then went back to moving her book around. “This print is all fuzzy…”<br/>	“…Sounds like someone needs reading glasses,” I sang.<br/>	“I don’t need reading glasses,” Sharena grumbled.<br/>	“Oh?” I held up the story that I was reading on my phone up for her. “What does this say?”<br/>	She peered at it for a while then grabbed my phone. “You’re moving around too much…” She stared for a while longer. “And your screen is too smudged to see properly,” my wife said as she went back to her book.<br/>	I snorted as I rolled my eyes. I put my phone on my nightstand and extinguished my oil lamp. I turned back to my adorable blonde and kissed her cheek. “Let me know when you go to bed,” I told her as I rolled away from her lamp’s light and snuggled into the covers.<br/>	“Alright. Good night, Maxis. I love you.”<br/>	“Love you, too, sweetie.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>